Buruma Flys?
by Buruma
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Buruma ever flew? well here's your chance to find out! This is deffinately a different story. Vegeta OOC, A/U A little swearing, not much. R/R Thanx!


Buruma Flys?

By Buruma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters 

Hi Buruma here, a lot of people don't know about my earlier days before getting in touch with Vegita. Most people don't know that I had actually flown before, but to keep you in the dark would be painful wouldn't it? Yeah thought so. Anywho I think that this the time I had actually started to notice Vegita. So I have put together a story about the time I flew, enjoy.

**"Vegita get your ass over here!"** I screamed pissed off, towards the gravity room. I heard him let out a contented sigh when the kitchen smells hit his nose. I saw him float across the lawn and into the kitchen where he sat at the head of the table looking very happy.

"**What are you so Happy and Peppy about?**" I practically had to pull all the stress in.

"Oh nothing, I was out flying today." he said it so coolly I thought I was going to burst.

"**OH REALLY? When you could have been here helping me!?**" Ok now I'm really pissed.

"Hey, Calm down Woman! Sheesh, you're ruining my mood." He said losing some of his patience. This made me really mad I took my dinner up stairs and let him eat by himself. Hah! That'll teach him…right? Well anyway he didn't go back to training like I thought he would, so I went down stairs and peeked around the corner and I saw him just sitting on the floor, most likely wondering why I'm so pissed. I calmed down and sat on my bed looking at the moon out of the balcony window and picked at my food. Gosh, I'm so stressed out. 

"What's the matter with me?" I was talking to myself

"You need to learn how to fly" 

"AAAAHHHH" I was not expecting that

"What's the matter, it's only me." 

Vegita, so typical of him always sneaking up on me, the nerve! I turned around to find him at my door smirking. He went to my balcony and turned around all cocky like. I rolled my eyes, 

"What did you say? Something about flying?" I guessed.

"Yeah you need to learn, you get so stressed out."

That's sweet he cares about me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Well teach me." He clasped his hands on mine and pulled me upward.

"First you have to get the feel for it." He was taking me higher and higher; I closed my eyes becoming very scared. He then took me down to about a few feet above the ground.

"Now just concentrate on being 2 ft off the ground and I mean concentrate hard or you'll never stay up." 

I was really concentrating, not that I really wanted to fly or anything. But I did it to please Vegita he was being really nice to me. So after about a minute of me concentrating he let go of me. I fell to the ground. He rolled his eyes this time.

"You need to concentrate more." He pulled me back up and held me while I concentrated, I didn't know it but he let go of me! This time I didn't fall, until I opened my eyes, then I fell again. Ugh! This is so annoying. Well we kept at it until about midnight when I just stopped concentrating all together. That night I got to about 3 ft and tomorrow 10 ft, that's what _Mr. Teacher_ says.

The next morning I went down stairs and made breakfast. Totally forgetting about my flying experience last night.

"So are you doing anything today?" of course it came out of nowhere. I looked around and at last I spotted him upside down on the ceiling.

"Very funny, of course I do." I said it with a hint of sarcasm

"Well cancel it. I'm going to teach you how to go higher than 3 ft." he came off the ceiling and landed in front of me.

"Oh, that, yeah I remember. Alright I'll cancel my errands." I said a little reluctantly only because we had no more food in the fridge, but I did it any way. Vegita looked so determined to make me fly.

He smirked, but he probably meant it as a smile. I took it as a smile and said

"Lead the way master." I was joking around because I knew I couldn't fly higher than 3 ft I even doubted that I got that high last night. Anyway he led me to this secluded area where I couldn't hear anything, obviously a great meditating place. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up to about 4ft. I concentrated on being that height and was staying up pretty good. 

__

"Hey! Maybe I can do this" Vegita went higher and beckoned me to follow. I went up another 2 ft before I started to fall, he caught me and put me down at 3 ft again. Wow he was being very patient with me. Maybe he wants me to fly more than I want to. Anyway I got back up to 6 ft and intended to stay there. It took me an hour to actually stay at that height without losing it and falling a few feet. Vegita was flying circles around me trying to get me to follow him. I tried to move away from the spot I was at and fell a few feet before I gained control and started to fly around him instead. It was so exhilarating! It was nothing I have experienced before. I looked at him and for the first time I thought he actually smiled. He came up to me and pulled me around with him. We were laughing and acting like children on a summer day. He finally led me to a tree and we sat on a branch, and rested for a while. We were there for another two hours until I had to really go shopping for some food. He obviously didn't want me to go but I went anyway, I kept thinking about him for the rest of the day. Later that night I went into the backyard and I practiced flying by myself. Vegita was on the roof, he was looking down at me I didn't see him until he said: 

"I see you have gotten the hang of it. Let's see if you can make it up here." He was really enticing me. So I tried my best to get up there, but I just couldn't. I floated over to the bench in my garden and started to pout. If I could only just get up there, I knew I had to try harder, so I went over to the rain gutter and concentrated really hard and I floated up another few feet and was finally able to get onto the roof.

"So do you want to take a midnight fly?" He asked as soon as I sat down beside him. He floated upward and was beckoning me to follow him. I rose up and was able to keep flying with out concentrating hard.Which was good because my thoughts were on something else. We flew all over the city it was so beautiful, Vegita was just barley in front of me so I grabbed his leg and pulled him to a stop. He looked at me inquisitively, so I started to pull him in circles. He looked into my eyes, and I returned his look and smiled. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I was walking on air (literally) he has a kiss like none other. We kissed for a while and when we finally broke apart we just stared at each other resisting the lust. But we agreed to go home. We went our separate ways and went to sleep. It was the most wonderful night I have ever had. We went on a midnight fly every night and it was really helping me with my stress and love life, no less.

In the next few weeks I had gotten really good at flying and was flying everywhere, to the mall, grocery shopping, and friend visiting. That's exactly what I was doing, friend visiting. I was at Juuhachigou's house to watch a movie, I had met her on one of my shopping trips we literally bumped into each other. Juunanagou, her brother was out scouting the area while we were having soda and chips.

"Hi Juuhachi, Waz up?"

"I'm good, but I'm kinda lonely." she hesitated on the lonely part.

"Oh Really? But what about your brother? He's around isn't he?"

" Yeah, but he's no funnier than a toad on a log. I need someone to care about."

"Yeah I know the feeling." And I really did too. Vegita hadn't talked to me in a while and I was feeling a little depressed.

"Hey do you want to start the movie?" Juuhachi suggested.

"Sure, what's it called?"

"It's called X-men"

"Oooo sounds interesting." And it really was, although when Juuhachi saw this character "Wolverine" she said he was cute. I wouldn't let her alone about it, so every time we saw him I would look at her and she would let out this happy little squeal. We got to laughing so hard I almost cried, when it was over I said goodbye. Juunanagou was sitting on a chair looking at us like we were retards. Sometimes he gives me the creeps. I flew home in the twilight and I could see clouds approaching me from behind, they looked like very bad tropical rain storm clouds. I got nervous and sped up to get home faster. The clouds where right on top of me in a matter of minutes, and I was only half way home. I could hear the thunder and see a flash of lighting while I was getting soaked. I felt really miserable, the next part was a blur, I only remember me falling and hitting a rock, breaking my arm and going unconscious, I only found out later that a small lighting bolt hit me. Anyway (I'm going to tell you what happened after I went unconscious so as not to leave you in the dark) so Vegita and I kinda have a telepathic connection. He was in the gravity room training when he got this feeling; it was so intense that he almost blacked out too. He knew something was up he flew up high and headed in the direction of Juuhachi's house thinking that she blew me up (come on I know you would never, never do that to me). He was just passing the half way mark while becoming very wet by the rain; He spotted me lying there with my arm in an unnatural position. He cried out.

"Buruma! What happened? What did this to you?" I was still unconscious. 

"Buruma!?" He picked me up and flew me to my house. I was beginning to stir a few hours later; my arm had been wrapped and put in place and I started to moan.

"Ow ow, wha…wha… what happened?" I asked lifting my head up in pain. 

"Your dad thinks you got hit by a lighting bolt, I'm so glad you are alive, Buruma" Vegita smiled looking at me. I smiled back and lay my head back down; he does care about me. Later that night I was brought food and was told what happened in real detail. 

"I was flying? Me flying? Ahahahahaha. That's absurd." I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Vegita was looking at me like I had gone crazy. 

"Sheesh who would think I would ever fly?" I really didn't remember, I guess I had amnesia, but only about the flying part, which was weird. Vegita looked sad so I went over to comfort him and we ended up kissing. Vegita looked a little happier. He still was a little jumpy around me. Like he would hurt me, or something if he touched me. I didn't mind too much though. He showed a sense of weakness whenever he was around me I liked that and it made me feel better about myself. He said that he missed our nighttime flys; I told him that we could go for walks if he wanted to. He brightened up a little bit.

"Lets go right now, come on it'll be fun" I grabbed him and he let me pull him out the door.


End file.
